wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Anonymous ONI agent
Thanks Thanks for the spell check, my spell checker is a bit odd about that word I was also wondering if I would be allowed to join your Imperium of Blood collab group? The Pale Kestrl (talk) 18:14, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok then, I'll wait for your decision The Pale Kestrl (talk) 19:54, December 18, 2013 (UTC) I don't wish to seem unsympathetic but have you reached a decision? If you are waiting to see what content I can deliver I understand. The Pale Kestrl (talk) 21:22, January 8, 2014 (UTC) I understand, and I do have to work on Ganthel a bit more so it works in my favour somewhat. I just wanted to check that you hadn't forgotten me too much. The Pale Kestrl (talk) 17:48, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Happy to be a part of the group. I look forward to the coming.....things. Also I have an Inquistor character planned, what infobox would be apropriate? The Pale Kestrl (talk) 22:42, January 11, 2014 (UTC) You might be thinking of his Commisar Felix Masterson. I could use the imperial guard template, but there would be a lot of empty spaces. The Pale Kestrl (talk) 11:27, January 12, 2014 (UTC) I dont see how it was spam, was simply making a statement of fact. Also by the way, the troll page that was created by an anonymous user was not me, you can prove this by doing an IP check. Orkmarine 01:03, September 28, 2014 (UTC) you can just IP ban him, and then see if I get banned aswell or not. Orkmarine 02:51, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Nah, anyone can IP ban Orkmarine 09:23, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Hello there. I am from Warhammer 40,000 fanon wiki, a fellow WH40k fanon wiki formed due to dissatisfaction to this wiki due to their rules being restrictive to our ideas. I would like to propose that we link each others wikis so we can bring down the monopoly that the "main" WH40k fanon wiki holds. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 18:39, October 30, 2014 (UTC) A social injustice I believe your recent 48 hour banning of the user Khalael was completely uncalled for and not a fair thing to do at all. His page that you saw as "vandalism" was not meant to be taken as such, it is called satire, and just because your incapable of veiwing different writing styles in the way they are meant to be veiwed does not mean that you should just shut it out of your wiki.Satire is a genre of literature in which vices, follies, abuses and shortcomigns are held up to ridicule, ideally with the intent of shaming individuals, corporations, government or society itself into improvement. While satire is very often meant to be humorous, its greater purpose is as an advanced form of social criticism, using wit as a weapon and tool in its method of drawing attention. Vandalism on the other hand is the ruthless destruction or purposful degrading of property, culture, and generally spoiling anything that is beautiful, such as this wiki. See the difference between the two? Khalael was doing the former, not the latter which you punished him for. Even if the page was considerably NCF, thats no reason to delete it straight away (let alone ban the author for 2 days), you should have left a message on its talk page pointing out the issues with it and given Khalael a chance to fix it up. This wiki seems to have no proper banning policy either, so you dont even have a stable means of banning someone (even if they do vandalise or break the rules, not that Khalael did). You cant just ban someone for supposed vandalism on a wikia that lacks rules, it would be like being sent to jail for a crime that doesent exist. I would like you to deeply think over what you have done, and hopefully revert it, so that we may all work together for the betterment of all our wikis. Regards, OrkMarine. Orkmarine 21:18, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for lifting my ban. I don't think you should restore my article, I'd rather spend more time tweaking an improved version that will have everything covered before I publish it. 'KhalaelMy Talk' 02:13, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Help Hey Anonymous I was wondering if you can Come over to my wiki and help me get it set its so much work for one person and I need all the help I can get. Please let me know Alpharious Omegron (talk) 14:22, April 6, 2016 (UTC)Alpharious Omegon Alpharious Omegron (talk) 14:22, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Greetings! Hey Anonymous ONI agent, Thanks for the hearty welcome! I appreciate it! Glad to be here! I'm an orphan of the 'other' WH40K Fanon Wiki (that shall not be named), and I stumbled across your wiki! Glad I did! I see a lot of potential. Just a basic background on me - I'm the acting senior admin over on the WH40K Canon Wiki, and have been an active contributor over there for five years. If you need any help with anything, don't hesitate to ask! I understand the coding, wiki coding and templates, and would really like to help make this an outstanding wiki! Just leave me a message on my Talk Page if you need anything. Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, '''Humble Wiki Adept' (talk) Main Page Recent Additions Couple Questions Hey Anon, Just going over the wiki again. First thing....on the main page. Did you ever want to add a right column on the main page? Without one, there's a lot of empty space. It could use something that helps make it pop. If so, I would then be able to add the icons and links to the category pages for the various factions. I could also add an Important Links section and add the links to the 'About the Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki', 'Project Purpose', 'Manual of Style', 'Administrators', 'User Conduct', 'Blocking Policy', 'Quality Control Policy', 'Canon Policy', 'Manual of Style' 'Spam & Vandalism Policies', 'Intellectual Property Policy'. On the top of the Main Page, on the main navigation bar ('One the Wiki', 'Wiki Community' & 'Content'), some minor changes would greatly benefit this wiki. Might I suggest we change it to 'On the Wiki', 'Top Content' 'Imperium of Man' (instead of Content) and 'Community'. Under the 'On the Wiki' category, we can keep this one "'as is." Under a 'Top Content' category, we could have the sub categories like, 'Most Popular', 'Most Visited', 'Highest Rated', 'Newly Changed' and 'Recent Blog Posts'. Under an 'Imperium of Man' category, we could add subcategories for 'Timeline' (which I'll add later), 'Space Marines', 'Imperial Guard', 'Xenos' & 'Planets' (which I'll add later). We can link these subcategories to the main category pages. This will alleviate the unnecessary categories at the bottom of the main page. A wiki main page should really only have the 'Browse' and 'Site Administration' categories listed below. Also, would you be willing to give me temporary Bureaucrat or maybe even Moderator status, so I would be able to rename some of the Category pages? Example: the 'Successor Chapters of the Imperial Fists' would be shortened to 'Imperial Fist Successors'. Also, if I add some Templates, and make a mistake, I would be able to rename them or delete them if I made a simple mistake. Asking someone else to constantly go behind you to do everything for you, gets to be a bit inconvenient and time consuming, when I could just quickly fix it myself. Please let me know if these changes would work for you, as I really want to help get this wiki up to snuff and active. Once we get the rest of the infrastructure in place, I'll then actively begin recruiting a lot of the other disenfranchised wiki users over on that 'other' WH40K fanon wiki ('that shall not be named'). I know I'm throwing a lot at you all at once, but talk it over with Stellar Elite, and let me know if this will work for you guys. I'm not seeking to annex your wiki, or anything like that. In fact, you can remove the Bureaucrat or Mod access when I'm done making changes (with your final approval of course!). Just let me know either way. Thanks for listening! Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang (Talk) 13 April 2016 13:01 PST I'm bored of our wiki's animosity towards yours and feel it's more agreeable to direct users towards yours that don't mesh well with the Warhammer 40k Fanon wiki that will always dominate internet traffic search results and thus be the entry point for many budding fanon writers. Variety is the spice of life after all. So on behalf of the Warhammer 40,000 Administrator team, you have my sincere apologies. I'd also like to point out that the administrators you previously had major disagreements with have largely been removed and that Algrim Whitefang presents a very biased opinion of our wiki. Kind Regards, KhalaelMy Talk 20:09, April 14, 2016 (UTC) I've added a link to your wiki on our main page in case anyone's more interested. I get that this wiki has a more serious slant that some writers find more compelling. Best of luck in your endeavours here, it really has been a great for countering "but you have a monopoly" arguments we've recieved from users in the past. Oh, and it's nice to know there's no hard feelings. KhalaelMy Talk 20:38, April 14, 2016 (UTC) RE: Paragraph Limits Wardens of the Tempest Artwork WoT_Armourial.jpg|Wardens of the Tempest armourial WoT_Astartes.png|Wardens of the Tempest Colour Scheme - updated Event Hey Oni wanted you to know about a little incident we had with a new memeber. A slight altercation with them. I tried simmering down the tension but roughy ND followed a new user over about plagerism on the Crimson dragoons.we got the page name changed and we got ND to leave. We need some thing set up to were we can counter this a lot easier next time. We changing the name to something else but this is just a heads up. I resd over both of the pages and i dont see anythibg similar ither than the name. I thibk he wanted to cause problems with the threats but the rest is up to you. --Alpharious Omegron 15:44, May 20, 2016 (UTC) A Simple Question So what I wanted to ask was how do we join IoB? I just want to write a few articles and thought about entering IoB. So, what's the process? Lune Crackham (talk) 18:08, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Some quality articles are on the way then. Lune Crackham (talk) 19:03, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey ONI, long time no speak. Wondering if you had any easier way to get a hold of Algrim other than through his talk page? If not, that's cool too. See ya around! SOSDarkPhoenix (talk) 05:34, January 4, 2017 (UTC) SOSDarkPhoenix Hey Anon, there is something I wanted to ask: What is the problem between this fanon and another wh40k fanon whose-name-I-failed-to-find? I mean, everyone here seems to know something and I failed to put the pieces together. Also, is that why there is a small amount of writers here, like, a splinter force of that fanon? I know this fanon is a bit young and has potential, but this kept me busy enough to ask. If it is because of something you don't want to answer, just ignore this message. Have a nice day! (In short: How was this fanon wiki formed? Just curious about the history of this fanon.) Lune Crackham (talk) 12:48, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Cheers! Hey man, what's up? Long time no talk Anon. Just wanted to make sure if you are still alive and kicking :D. [[User:Lune Crackham|'Lune Crackham']] • ''"Wicked eyes and wicked hearts deserve neither respect nor mercy."'' • 17:24, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Merger Suggestion As this fanon wiki caters to Warhammer 40k fans, how about you merge with the other Warhammer 40k fanon wiki? Then you can pool resources, more fans will be able inter-communicate, and it will less confusing for Warhammer 40k fans, who may feel two fanon sites within the Fandom powered by wikia label is possibly redundant. All I ask is that you least consider the possibility. Thank you kindly for your attention in this matter. Commander Kazugeta (talk) 22:59, March 20, 2018 (UTC)